


Frosting off your hand

by original_slash



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Baking, Daydreaming, M/M, Nate is so screwed, mention of blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_slash/pseuds/original_slash
Summary: Wade's baking cause Nate to realize something.





	Frosting off your hand

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my head for awhile kind of inspired from DNCE ( i think that the band name) Cake by the ocean. Hope you guys enjoy!

Nate leaned over the counter like his life depended on it. It probably did since Wade was baking him a cake and the last time Wade baked it was almost national disaster. Nate still couldn't wrap his mind on how something was completely black on the outside by still under cooked on the inside. Wade was dancing and singing to whatever song was going inside his head at the moment. For the most part Nate had tuned out Wade's mindless chatter, to him it sounded more like background noise like the ocean. Nate heard the timer go off, sending up a silent prayer that it wasn't the smoke detector like last time.

 

Though he's good luck seemed to end there when Wade pulled out a black blob out of the oven. Wade kept saying it was some double chocolate cake that Nate was going to die for. Nate replied that Wade meant die from because he's pretty sure that " cake" was a weapon of mass destruction. Wade just laughed and said that Nate would be eating his words once he got a taste of this. Nate tried really hard not to roll his eyes. He watched as Wade got this tub of what he called frosting out along with spatula. Scoping an uncalled amount of this frosting thing and putting it right on the so called cake.

 

Wade had his tongue out as he put all his focus on slathering the frosting to the cake. Most of it ended going on Wade's hand but Nate wasn't going to point this out. Knowing Wade he'd give the spatula to Nate and tell him to do better. Frankly Nate didn't want to touch the cake afraid that it was going to exploded. Once Wade thought he was done, he put the spatula down and admire his handy worked. This was the point that he noticed that a good majority of the frosting was on his hand. Without warning Wade started licking the frosting off.

 

Nate felt his eyes go wide s he watched Wade's tongue move across his hand. Fighting the urge to lean into Wade's direction as to get a closer view of the show. Sometimes Wade would go fast as if it was a race. Other times would go slow seeming to make the moment last longer. Nate could feel himself get warmer, blaming that Wade had been using the oven and that seemed to make the whole room warmer. Then Wade started sucking on his fingers to get the frosting off. Nate felt himself grip the counter top edge as to brace himself. His mind wandering to how Wade tongue felt. Was it smooth or rough like a cat? Was his lips warm and moist or chapped and rough? If Nate were to lick the frosting off Wade hand what would he feel? Would the sweet frosting be salty from Wade's skin? Would the frosting get stuck to the craters that made Wade's skin so that Nate would have to make several passes to get it off.

 

What sounds would Wade make? Would he still be nonstop chatter or would he just be reduce to moans and sighs? Then Nate saw Wade pull his finger out of his mouth with an obscene sound that made Nate think if that would it sound like if he pulled his dick out of Wade's mouth. Before Nte's mind could wander further down that rabbit hole and clash came right in front of his face. Looking down he saw a piece of cake. Wade looked t him waiting for his verdict of the cake. On autopilot he picked up the fork and took a bite. While he chewed he realized that he was quite hard. Being grateful that he was standing behind the counter that divided the kitchen and living room. Nate was trying to figure out he got from watching Wade baking to thinking on how gorgeous it would be to have Wade taking his cock. in that mouth of his.

 

When swallowed Nate realized he was attracted to Wade. With a simple action of Wade just licking his hand, Nate realized just how fucked he really was.

**Author's Note:**

> I really should be writing my other stories but hey maybe if i get these smaller stories out of the way my bigger story will cooperate.


End file.
